Warrior Wisecracks!
by Marshilla2Hype
Summary: A collection of short one-shots about the courageous-hilariously fantastic warriors we all know and love! More of a drabble series, laugh and giggle at their silly moments!


"Emotion Lord! Make these flying bunnies disappear!" Chris yelled, his annoyance showing through his tone. It was early morning, and his future self was already in the midst of silly mischief.

"Calm your crab-apples dude", Danny said with his usual chill tone, "You know these flying bunnies are freaking cool." One flying hare flew straight past him, zipping by with a ferocious speed. Chris only continued to search for the Emotion Lord in annoyed manner.

"Ahh, flying bunnies? I bet Emotion Lord has something to do with this..." Beth suddenly said with a slight tone as she suppressed an innocent yawn, walking into the main room. She wore only a green robe, clearly just waking up from her slumber; her hair slightly rustled.

"There you are Emotion Lord!" Chris cried then, rushing a certain direction leading to the hallway.

"Catch me if you can, _doodle-scribbler_!" Emotion laughed, his voice in their usual silly manner, as he dashed away. Chris's face twitched a little as he tried to make since of the word doodle-scribbler, but shook it off as he continued to pursue his future silly-self.

"Oh wassup Beth? Good morning! Now be a good friend and help me catch these bunnies!" Danny said, giving her a wave before running around after the bunnies again. Beth only shook her head at her silly friend, taking a seat on one of the couches sleepily.

"Oh my—bunnies!" Wallow practically yelled in excitement, already catching a bunny in the palm of his hand as he walked in. His love of animals and creatures showed as he eyed the flying hares in amazement.

That's when the bunnies disappeared completely, making everyone freeze in amazement. Wallow gave a little sigh, as his little companion ceases to exist. "…Goodbye Mr. Carrots."

Danny abruptly stopped flailing his arms in the air happily, realizing that the flying creatures were gone. "Awh what? Man, this is a load of-"

"Control your moop, Danny," Beth said, letting another yawn out.

"Oh, yeah, my bad," Danny said.

"Gosh that guy has problems.." Chris yawned as he came strolling back in. He almost let out a yelp when he noticed Beth sitting on the couch, his cheeks flushing. After all, he was only wearing his boxer briefs and a t-shirt, though it's not like she's never seen him like that before.

"Oh um, hi—er, good morning Beth," Chris said nervously, choking on his own saliva as he tried to form words.

Beth gave him a meaningless wave, clearly not fully awake to really acknowledge his existence just yet. "Hi Chris," she yawned quietly.

Danny's stomach then grumbled loudly, startling him at first. "Whoa, looks like my tummy isn't feeling it this morning," he said, turning a little greenish.

"Dude, when is your stomach ever feeling it? You're always throwing up-"

"Hush your rubbery lips Wallow!"

"I'm going back to bed," Beth said then, quietly lifting her weight from the couch as she shuffled back into her room, the door immediately sliding shut behind her.

Catbug came strolling in with a juice box, his usual innocent smile on his blue-ish face. "Good morning people!" he said happily in between sips.

"What're you doing up so early Catbug? You usually don't wake until mid-afternoon," Wallow asked him, raising his eyebrows surprisingly.

Catbug took another sip before shrugging his shoulders. "I saw a lizard..but then it ran away..and now I can't find it. It's orange and his name is Orange Juice," he said innocently, his young voice slurring his words together in the adorable manner like they always do.

"Has anyone seen Jelly Kid? I want some bread.." Danny's voice trailed off, scratching his head.

"Danny, Jelly Kid is-"Chris started to say.

"Man, up yours!"

"Your moop, man."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Moop? What's moop? I want some moop..does it taste good?" Catbug then asked curiously, his smiling face widening in amazement.

"No, moop doesn't taste good, Catbug,"Chris said, giving his small friend a small frown.

"Yep, it's bitter and hurtful." This coming from Wallow.

"Like crying oatmeal?" Catbug said then, his voice growing with despair.

"Uhm..more like crying sugar peas," Danny confirmed.

"What? That's so sad!" Catbug cried.

"Hey! Be quiet and stop making Catbug upset!" Beth called from her room then. Everyone made sheepish looks, the room a little silent other than the sounds of Catbug's saddened state.

"Hm, it's been a weird morning," Chris muttered, inspecting his blue combat gloves meaninglessly.

"And it's just gonna get weirder! Bla-kow!" Emotion Lord suddenly buzzed out of nowhere, making a chorus of singing flowers appear in the living room.

"What the—make those things go away! Beth's trying to sleep!" Chris complained, throwing his arms up in frustration and giving Emotion Lord and exasperated look.

"Oh, come on Chris. They're singing flowers! Who _doesn't_ like flowers that sing?" Danny exclaimed, already enjoying the turn of events. Wallow laughed, nodding his head to the peppiness of the floral figures.

Catbug's gloomy mood already brightened, doing a little dance as he hopped around to the sudden melody. Chris could only shake his head in disbelief as his friends danced around, including silly-ol' Emotion Lord.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep!" Beth yelled again.


End file.
